


Mon Trésor

by bitchaotic



Category: Glee
Genre: Ficlet, Flirting, Fluff, French, M/M, Not Blaine Friendly, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5658925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchaotic/pseuds/bitchaotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is in English, but has a little bit of French. I translated most of it, but you might want to look up the last phrase. Just a short, fluffy fic. Jeff decided to talk to Nick in French, and Nick has to use Google Translate to figure out what his boyfriend is saying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mon Trésor

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. I take basic French, so I had to look up some things. I apologize to any fluent French speakers for any mistakes I may have made. Credit for the idea goes to fanficy-prompts on Tumblr. I saw it this idea and immediately loved it. I have not proof read it yet, so I apologize for any English mistakes, also. Now that I think about it, I should have made this Kurt/Sebastian or Kurt/Blaine. Eh. Maybe another day. Just wanted to write a quick thing since it's been a little while. Thank you for reading! All kudos/comments are appreciated.

"Fou d'amour," Kurt answered to Sebastian, rolling his eyes at the lovebirds. Nick quickly pulled up google translate to figure out what their partners were talking about. "Damn right, we are," He said as he read the translation. 'Crazy in love'. 

Thinking about the other day in their lab, when Kurt and Sebastian were speaking in French, Jeff got an idea. They were sitting on his bed, Nick in front of him, scrolling through Facebook on his laptop. "Je t'aime," the blond whispered in his boyfriend's ear. "I love you, too," came his reply as he read over Kurt's latest post. A relationship update, saying that him and Sebastian were dating. There were many different reactions in the comments. Some, like Blaine, were bitter. "I'm not going to be there for you when he breaks your heart, K. You come crying to me, and I'll tell you I told you so," Nick read aloud with a frown. "Little does he know that they've been dating for months. What a douche. " Jeff hummed in agreement, chin resting on the brunet's shoulder. "Tu es très beau," Jeff whispered as he placed a soft kiss behind Nick's ear. He watched as his boyfriend pulled up Google Translate again. A smile spread across Nick's face at being told he was handsome. He pushed his laptop shut, setting it aside before turning around to look at Jeff. He was about to mumble his thanks, but the blond spoke again, "Tu as de très beaux yeux, bébé. Embrasse-moi? " He couldn't help but laugh as Nick quickly typed what he thought he'd heard. "Y-e-u-x," He corrected as he watched. He did as he was told, and the boys were kissing. Sadly, Jeff's roommate, Trent, walked in after knocking twice to avoid another embarrassing experience for all three of them. Noticing that they didn't seem to be doing anything more than talking, Trent sat down on his bed. 'One last thing just to make him blush,' Jeff thought with a grin. "Baise-moi?" A bright blush covered Nick's entire face as he tried to cover it with his hands. Trent's eyes widened, and he stood up. "I'm gonna go... Good thing you remembered that I know French, huh, Jeff?" His words dripped with sarcasm as he quickly exited the room.


End file.
